Pet furniture for accommodating dogs is already known. Pet furniture of this type is used for instance in the form of a dog crate inside the home.
Conventional pet furniture consists of an internal space which is enclosed by a wall. Furthermore, the wall comprises an opening disposed in the wall to allow passage for a dog. In this context, the wall consists for example of wood or plastic.
An essential function of pet furniture is to protect the pet staying therein from various environmental influences. Pet furniture with a wall made of wood or plastic which is closed except for the opening offers the pet shelter from rain, wind and strong sunlight. At the same time, the internal space of conventional pet furniture can provide shielding against noise from the outside of the pet furniture.
In connection with pet furniture of prior art it is further known that the pet staying therein is shielded from the influence of electromagnetic radiation. For this purpose, EP 3 095 322 A1 describes a piece of pet furniture for accommodating pets, including a wall which encloses an internal space for housing a pet, wherein an opening is formed in the wall through which the pet can enter the interior. The wall comprises a metallic material to provide shielding against electromagnetic radiation incident on the pet furniture from the outside. The type of electromagnetic radiation is, for example, radio waves, mobile radio waves, radiation from radio networks and other types of radiation primarily in the microwave range. The piece of pet furniture shown works well in terms of shielding, but is complex from the point of view of the materials used and the method of manufacture, and in the market is found in the luxury segment.